


Your scent (in our sheets)

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi and Yuzu spend their first night together in Toronto. Javi can't sleep, and Yuzu is always willing to lend a helping hand.





	Your scent (in our sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi theere!
> 
> Yes, I skipped yesterday's prompt because I'm a _sinner_. I'm sorry, I didn't feel like writing. It has been better for everyone this way, believe me.
> 
> On the other hand, not to sure about this one either. Any typos are my own!
> 
> Today's prompt was: _favourite smell_.

Javi hasn't been in Toronto for even 24 hours, but he is exhausted. The flight, the trip to the apartment, and the walk they had decided to take before dinner might have played a part. It's way too early for his Spanish standards, but Javi is ready for bed. And Yuzu, with all the business he had going on in the morning and his much more appropriate sleeping times, seems to be fine with it. They had had dinner at the apartment, Javi making a simple dinner for both of them, and now they were getting ready for bed, even though it was barely past 10.

Well, they were in bed, much like they had been back in Japan, cuddled together and laying there.

The difference is that, despite the tiredness that Javi is feeling, he can't seem to fall asleep. In Japan he didn't think much about it –what it meant, sleeping on the same bed. Javi blames the exhaustion after the skating. But he's pretty much on vacation mode right now, and that means that he is very aware of Yuzu's back, warm against his side, and the puffs of warm air that make the hairs on his arm stand.

He still can't believe that this is happening. That he is in Toronto only to visit Yuzu, and... start something, he wants to think.

Yuzu turns, surprising Javi and pulling him out of his mental monologue.

“Javi, can't sleep?” he asks, resting his head against Javi's shoulder and one of his hands in Javi's chest.

It feels really natural, to be like that with Yuzu.

“No, I'm too excited to be here,” he replies, laughing a bit self-conscious. He feels like a teenager with his crush, a bit, but well... They had been ignoring it for quite some time, and now they are  _ there _ all of a sudden, and Javi needs a bit of time to get used to it.

There's also  _ the other thing _ . It hadn't happened again, after that call, but they both had got off while listening to the other. And Javi kind of couldn't stop thinking about it. About how it would feel to actually touch Yuzu like that, make him moan, and... He was definitely getting excited for different reasons now.

Yuzu looked at him curiously, first smiling pleasantly for Javi's confession, and now kind of amused for the sudden blush on Javi's cheeks. Probably for the frantic heartbeat, too, since Yuzu has his hand on Javi's chest.

“I'm happy too, Javi” he says, squirming a bit and propping himself up on one elbow, looking at him in the eye. “I'm also excited.”

Given the tone he uses, Javi is pretty sure he doesn't mean 'excited' as in 'restless', but rather...

Javi doesn't have much time to think, because he can feel lips moving against his lips, and a pair of hands resting against his chest. The surprise sticks around only for a couple of seconds, and then Javi has his arms around Yuzu's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him back. It's nothing like the first kiss they shared, rushed and a mess of biting and licking, but rather slow-paced and tender. They can take their time now.

Or that was Javi's initial intention. At least until he feels Yuzu's hands slide down his torso, leaving a trace of heat upon their way, and his dainty fingers under his t-shirt, skin to skin. Javi groans in the kiss, tightening his grip on Yuzu. And Yuzu, being the little teaser he is, grinds his hips down once, and something inside Javi's brain breaks a little.

Suddenly they change positions: Yuzu laying on his back, Javi on top of him. They are a tangle of limbs, Javi's hands are all over the place while he traces the curve of Yuzu's ear with the tip of his tongue, and Yuzu is making the best sounds, gasping for air and trying to pull at Javi's t-shirt to take it off –without much success. That's until he lets out a shaky moan, and seemingly losing his patience, bats Javi's hands away. Javi is taken by surprise with an apology on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, sorry,  _ cariño _ . Am I..?” but Javi doesn't get to finish the sentence when his top is out and away, flying over his head. Yuzu doesn't seem to trust Javi with his undressing skills, either, because he takes off his own t-shirt and, eyes fixed on Javi, lets it fall to the floor.

“Javi, touch me now,” Yuzu murmurs, rolling his hips up to let his arousal be more evident, as if Javi needed a clue.

Javi splays his hands across Yuzu's chest, touching the smooth, firm skin and feeling the muscles against his palms, stroking Yuzu's sinful waist and stopping right before Yuzu's waistband. Yuzu sighs, licking his lips, his legs opened further apart.

“You know, I've never done this with a man before,” Javi mutters. “I mean, touch. Or sex, either.” Not that he is ashamed, but maybe a bit insecure. He wants Yuzu to have a good time.

The reply he was expecting doesn't arrive. Instead, Yuzu smirks and arches his back, pressing his hips against Javi's hands like a playful kitten looking for extra contact.

“Is that so? I had a call the other day that proves otherwise,” he replies, teasingly, a reference to their impromptu phone-sex.

“Yuzu, you know what I mean,” he complains, smiling amused because he can't stop being a cocky bastard even when he's half hard.

“Let me help you, Javi.”

Yuzu grabs one of Javi's hands and pushes it past his waistband in a smooth movement, making Javi curl his fingers around his erection. Javi feels the velvet smooth, warm skin under his palm. It’s not the same as masturbating, he likes it more this way. Especially because the contact makes Yuzu close his eyes and moan heatedly.

Feeling heat all over, Javi bends down to bite into Yuzu's collarbone, stroking his cock and feeling the twitching muscles under his fingers, the uneven, ragged breaths against his temple. When Javi looks up to Yuzu, he opens his eyes suddenly, blown dark with lust, and Javi's mind goes blank under his gaze.

He  _ wants _ it all.

Javi’s hips jerk without permission, and he groans when his own erection rubs against one of Yuzu’s thighs. He hears Yuzu’s breathless gasp, and feels his nails digging in Javi's back. He can’t help bending further down and licking inside Yuzu’s mouth without mercy. Yuzu whimpers, his hold on Javi tightening, and starts thrusting his hips against his hand, breathing heavily.

Javi could swear his brain is melting, but he nearly loses his mind then and there when Yuzu shoves one of his hands inside Javi’s underwear. The sudden feeling of his long, slender fingers around Javi’s cock makes him moan against Yuzu's lips, scrunching up his features in pleasure and letting his mouth fall open.

“ _ Joder... Joder... _ ” Javi is aware, to a degree, that he has lost his language skills... but he couldn't care less. He has Yuzu's body rutting under him, sweaty and perfect, and one of those damn hands of him making him want to beg for a little bit more of whatever Yuzu wants to give.

He only gets out of his daze when he hears Yuzu's shaky moan, feeling the hand that's still on his back digging further.

“Javi,” Yuzu begs, licking his lips and breathing heavily. Javi realises then that he has slowed down the pace and he picks it up soon, eyes fixed on Yuzu's dazed ones.

The moans and gasps that scape Yuzu's mouth are the hottest thing Javi has ever heard, and the vision before his eyes is no better. Yuzu has closed his eyes now, face completely flushed and lips parted, and wet, deep pink. Javi has thoughts about those lips.

“ _ Te quiero hacer de todo _ ,” Javi rasps against Yuzu's ear. He's not expecting much of a reaction to those words, but he must be in luck because they make Yuzu moan wantonly, his hips snapping to meet his hand in an erratic motion.

He covers Yuzu's lips with his own again, drowning the sounds with his tongue and biting on them, licking. His hips, much like Yuzu's, are moving at their own accord against Yuzu's hand, frantically and without a set rhythm.

Not thinking straight anymore, blinded by lust and want and need, Javi keeps groaning against Yuzu's lips until he feels Yuzu arching his back sinuously, throwing his head back and moaning loudly, putting his long neck on display. Javi feels more than sees the release on his hand. But he doesn't have time to think about it.

The orgasm makes Yuzu tighten the hold he has on Javi's cock, making his blood roar in his ears, drowning in need. He feels sparks of pleasure everywhere until it's almost too much, and mutes his own growl by pressing his lips against Yuzu's in a searing kiss. His come spills all over Yuzu's hand and both their torsos, but he couldn't care less. Neither of them do.

Falling to the bed, arms and legs shaking slightly, he pulls from Yuzu's waist and hugs him tightly. They are both a mess of come and sweat. Yuzu doesn't complain, tucking his head against Javi's neck and sighing contently.

They stay like that until their breaths even out, and only then Javi moves slightly away. Stroking Yuzu's cheek and pushing his hair away from his forehead, he kisses him with tenderness, and utmost care.

“Was that okay?” It seemed more than okay, according to Javi, but he wants to give Yuzu the best.

“It was perfect, Javi,” Yuzu murmurs, closing his eyes and getting himself comfortable against Javi, once again, smiling satiated and drowsy.

Javi knows that going to sleep without cleaning the mess it not the best of ideas, but tiredness has caught up with him after the orgasm, and Yuzu feels amazing against him. And quite honestly, he doesn't feel like leaving the bed. Pulling the sheets, and against his better judgement, he covers both of them and closes his eyes, telling himself that ‘it will be only for a minute’.

When Javi wakes up, it's been more than a minute. 

On one hand, he's happy his exhaustion made him sleep the whole night, on the other... dried come is not the best feeling in the world. He forgets the latter in a matter of seconds, however, when he feels a warm weight against his side and across his torso, and all the memories of the previous day come back in a rush.

The cold light filtering through the curtains allow him to see Yuzu, laying right next to him, sleeping soundly. He looks younger that way, with his features peacefully relaxed, and his mouth hanging open. Moving his head slightly to get a better view, he realises then. The scent. The scent of sweat, and sex, and them together, on the sheets. It makes Javi's eyelids flutter in pleasure, and he smiles like an idiot.

“Why are you smiling, Javi?”

He opens his eyes again, looking down to find Yuzu already looking at him, eyes sleepy yet curious, a sweet little smile on his lips.

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Thank you for reading, my tired self appreciates it a lot <3!!!!
> 
> By all means, do critique me in the comments :D.


End file.
